parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Banzai
Banzai is a Hyena from The Lion King. He played Gazeem the Thief in Simbaladdin He is a thief He played Rune Haako in Animation Star Wars He played Abis Mal in Bagheeraladdin 2: The Return of Tai Lung He is a Jafar's new partner He played Toby in Simba and Kovu He is Chadwick's partner He played Jet in Avatar The Last Airbender Animal Style He is That Boy attack That Old Men He played Jetsam in The Little Mer-Cat He played Android 17 in DragonBall Z CoolZdane Style He is a Cyborn He played Kaa in The Cartoon Book He is a Snake He played Fidget in The Great Cat Detective (Davidchannel Version) He,Shenzi and Ed are a Bat He played Sir Hiss in Yogi Hood He is a Green snake He played Undertow (Small Size) In The Little Husky 2: Return to the Sea He played Fidget In The Great Panda Detective He is Ratigan's bat henchman He played The Big Bad Wolf in Jack (Shrek) He is a Wolf He played Chatter Telephone in Super Ultra All Star Story 3 He is a Toy phone He played Tick-Tock Crocodile in Jeremy Pan He is a Crocodile He played the Cheshire Cat in Isabella in Wonderland He is a cat He played Kaa in The Space Book He is a snake He played Lenny in Canal Famille Story He is a Toy Binoculars He played Snake Jafar in Dr. Dawsonladdin He is a Snake Portrayals: * In The Wolf-Dog King, he is played by Saddle Sore * In The Mammal King, he is played by Shere Khan * In The Cat King, he is played by Chula *In The Aristocat King he is played by Carface * In The Nutcracker King, The Beast King and The Nickelodeon King he is portrayed by Cliff (CatDog) * In The Medieval King, he is played by Alejandro * In The Mouse King, he is played by Fidget * In The Bear King, he is played by Randall Boggs * In The Superdog King (TheBluesRockz Style), he is played by Niju * In The Chinese Warrior King he is played by Kent Mansley * In The Aardvark King he is played by John Worthington Foulfellow (Honest John) * In The Fish King he is played by Professor Ratigan * In The Insect King he is played by Cat R. Waul * In The Father King he is played by Captain Hook * In The Adult King he is played by Clayton * In The Teenager King he is played by Gaston * In The Puppet King he is played by The Ringmaster * In The Fox King he is played by Dr. Blowhole * In The Ape King he is played by Jenner * In The God King he is played by Governor Ratcliffe * In The Skeleton King he is played by Lickboot * In The Tween King he is played by Lord Farquaad * In The Snake King he is played by Warren T. Rat * In The Master King he is played by Humbert the Huntsman * In The Lion King spoof for 4000Movies he is played by ???. Gallery: Banzai in The Lion King.jpg|Banzai in The Lion King Shenzi and Banzai.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-2262.jpg Banzai-28.png Goose_Banzai.png Banzai in The Lion King (1994).jpeg bandicam 2019-10-25 10-04-19-344.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Lion King Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Antagonists Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures villains Category:Predators Category:Timon and Pumbaa characters Category:The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Characters Category:Banzai and Shenzi Category:Silly Characters Category:Sexy Charcters Category:Romantic Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Smooth Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Hotheads Category:Sassy Characters Category:Love Interest Category:Heroic Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Shy Characters Category:Discord and Fluttershy Category:Dogs Category:Hyperactive Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Magical Characters Category:Nice Characters Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Neutral Characters Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Wild Animals Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Scavengers Category:Spotted Characters Category:Heroes Category:Elephants Category:Hyenas Category:Non Villains Category:Laughters Category:Reformed characters Category:Davidchannel Category:Vinnytovar Category:Animal Villains